Claribel
by Gami1x2
Summary: Redo of In the Eyes. Heero is on a mission to save the one person who can bring peace to the world. 1x2 2x4 5x? all the usually warning goodies.


Claribel

**Prologue**

The Machlah, a breed of human with the powers of the gods and the looks to match. The Machlah were the creators of Asil, the creators of the ringed planet. The creatures that hide from the everyday stream of the mortal lives around them. From the oceans to the mountains the Machlah worked hard forming a land where all creatures would feel the comfort of a life they all deserved. Once Asil was created the Machlah were free to live their lives and enjoy the sweet fruit of their hard labor. They chose to live away from those they took care of, choose to stay hidden. After all, it was better that way, was it not?

The Machlah were the most beautiful of all the creatures on Asil. They were tall and slender, born with long legs and strong muscles. Their eyes were most colors, the more rare ones being purple and blue, while the more popular being white and black, but reds, greens, and yellows, were not unheard of. Their hair was softer than normal hair could be, and grew to impossible lengths and kept in amazing styles. The Machlah were reclusive and never wanted to be found, happy enough to stay hidden the best they could.

Claribel was the only known location of Machlah, and even then only a hand full of people knew of it, hidden deep in a valley in the Arcane Mountains. The Arcane's rose high into the sky, visible from over thousands of miles away, keeping the valley well hidden. Its peeks were always covered in snow, even during the hottest of summers. Its base was buried in dense forest that fenced in many dangerous creatures, and fenced out most travelers. Weary of the animals that may lurk in the shadows of the forest kept almost all travelers away, but as every planet in the universe, there are those thrill seekers that dared to enter the forest and even then, only half of them made it to the hidden village of Claribel, and only a third of that made it back to the world it hid from.

The small valley that kept Claribel was beautiful, covered in state-like farms, which produced all the necessary crops of life for the small town consisting of a little over three hundred Machlah. A river bordered around the farms and the town, creating an eye shape in the valley. Weird creatures pulled the plows in the fields, pulled the carts of fruits from the fields to the small market. They looked like large fur covered elephants without tusks. Children ran and played in the streets and gardens, while the teenagers learned to control their abilities. Adult males farmed the lands, formed the tools, mined the mountains, and built the houses, while adult females cooked the meals, cleaned the houses, cared for the gardens, and watched the children. A cared for cobble stoned path weaved around the town and the farm lands, wells were placed in each yard, and white picket fences bordered the gardens and yard of the small houses. In this place, time stood still, and life was content.

As travelers were rare in Claribel, they were not unheard of. Though the Machlah were weary of them, they still were nice, and gave hospitality to all those who came. Money was not a common item in Claribel and so they gave the travelers food, water, and shelter, for furs and exotic trinkets. The travelers knew that the people of Claribel were unnaturally kind, beautiful, and they noticed that they hand some sort of power, though the Machlah hid it well. Soon more and more travelers were finding Claribel. So in an attempt to stop them, the Shadow Machlah, the Machlah who controlled the shadows in other words, hid the valley from the eye of the mortals. Leaving the travelers to get lost in the forest and in the hands of the sentries they placed there, dragons.

It was only a matter of time before the mortals found a way to bribe the wizards and witches for help. Picking at the shadows spells until they were fully disarmed. And quickly, before the very spell casters themselves realized their spells had been disarmed, they moved in. And they invaded the Machlah's home.

They thought that it was the valley that was giving these people the power they possessed it never passed through their heads that these people were the reason the valley was the way it was. And the wizards and witches kept their mouths shut, not caring whether the Machlah died or not, it was no concern to them. The Machlah were powerful, but with the help of the wizards, so were the mortals, and they outnumbered the Machlah, twenty to one, over throwing them effortlessly, though not without losing more than three quarters of their army. But not every Machlah found their death that day.

"Please, don't." The brown haired women pleaded, holding her eight year old son protectively in her arms. The men just sneered and laughed at her, destroying her house and slicing down her husband. The boy watched with wide eyes as everything around them was destroyed. While the men were distracted she started chanting her spell. Whispering words of protection, power, and eternity over her son. Her power of the blessed, she gave the power of the Machlah Clan to her son, something that was unheard of but something that she deeply wished would work. Just as the spell finished the women fell to the ground, her powers drained, and a sword in her back.

"Look what we got here. The last one boys, and it's a child." The man laughed. The child sniffled and backed into a corner.

"Sad to kill a child." One man grumbled and left them, not wanting any part in the slaying of the child.

"Kill him." The leader said soullessly as he walked off.

The men had tried to kill the child, but ended up only beating him badly. By all rights the child should have been dead, but he was still breathing, lying in a pool of his own blood. The order had been to ride the valley of the entire town, leave not one breath in the bodies of the inhabitants. So the men had to decide on something.

"We could tie him to a stone and drop him in a lake." A mortal suggested.

"Or we could lock him up in a cave for the rest of his life, let him suffer and watch the world around him." A wizard had said. The wizard may not have cared if the Machlah had died, but they did have a moral sense and to kill a child was immoral and they would not partake in the slaying of young bloods. The men all agreed. Make the boy suffer, a plan they all agreed on. The boy whimpered and tried to get up, but the men kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

They dragged the boy into the forest, to one of the mines the Machlah had started to dig in. It was small, cold, and dark. The entrance had a good view of the world outside for miles. The boy would be able to see life moving without him. They chained the boy down to the floor, the wizards had put a spell on the chains to fit to his skin, grow when he did, without letting the mortals now. After all he didn't hate the Machlah, but he had his orders, and his gold.

"Listen to me." He whispered when the men were out of ear shot. The boy looked at him weakly. "I know someday, you will be free of this prison, go to the Gormflaith, they will take care of you. I'm sorry about your family, but you must understand, even as a child that we do what we must to survive and what we are told when we are paid." The wizard kissed the boys forehead and walked away.

The boy watched in disbelief as the wizard put a clear barrier around the cave. He reached his hand out once they were gone and found that it came to a stop at the barrier. He was trapped here forever. He curled in on himself and shivered in the cold, crying until he fell asleep. This was his new home, stuck here for eternity.

From the cave the child could see towns and cities form and fall. It would be twenty five hundred years before he felt a whisper of kindness from a mortal and many more before he tasted the fresh air of freedom. And until then he watched and learned what he could from watching. But as the time passed, the knowledge of the Machlah child's location died away from the knowledge of the mortals, since the only ones who knew where he was didn't tell anyone for fear that their king would find out that he was still alive, and so died with their secret. Leaving only one old soul to the knowledge of the boy. One wizard with the only key to his freedom.

A/N: I'm making this into a published book one day so I changed all the names in the story for the sake of that, everyone except the Gundam Wing Charaters for the sake of Fanfiction, once I get it finished I'll be changing the names and making it 100% my own. I am Re-posting this is was In the Eyes, with a lot of revisions and stuff. If anyone would like to Edit it, I would be soooo happy and if I ever make it big would get a cut (might not ever become big though :P) at any rate if someones interested let me know.


End file.
